Tobias & Tris - After the War
by polarbear2002
Summary: In this story, everyone is alive except Al. Tobias and Tris train initiates together and share an apartment. It tells the story of a special friendship between Tris and 2 other initiates, Nathan and Sarah. Uh, by the way, I'm not really gonna write much on FourTris, just focusing on Nathan & Sarah. *This is my 1st fanfic so please review, I'm open to suggestions!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction story (which you would already have known if you'd bothered to read my summary of the story). The 2 initiates in this chapter are based on my friend Nathan and me. Hope you can review, I'm open to suggestions! I'd probably update around 2-3 weeks per chapter. Happy reading :)**

Nathan

I jump onto the speeding train, adrenaline rushing through me. Today, I transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless. My parents looked at me like I was no better than a slug. But I didn't care! I have always admired Dauntless, for their wit, their skill, their strength. They're practically fearless. I look around me. I see a girl, Sarah, who's also an Abnegation transfer, and 4 Candor, 2 Erudite and 1 Amity. Then suddenly Sarah yells, probably to me, "They're jumping off!" What! Are they committing suicide? The Amity girl shakes her head fearfully and says, "No! No! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" I don't agree. Oh well. Taking Sarah's hand, I says, "On three. Ok?" She nods. "One, two... THREE!" I shout and we jump.

Sarah

Nathan pulls me after himself. I cry out as I landed on something soft but solid. I find out it's Nathan. "Sorry," I mumble, red-faced, as I brush gravel from my legs. He nods understandingly. I stand up to see a girl standing on the ledge before us. She has wavy blond hair and is kinda short. "Alright! My name is Six, one of your leaders!" I hear a scoff from one of the Candor boys. "Names for numbers? Stupid!" he taunts. Six walks casually over to the boy. "Candor?" He nods stiffly. "Keep your shit to yourself." His face contorts in rage and I know that no one had ever talked to him like that. Serves him right! I smirk to myself.

Then Six tells us that we have to jump. Nathan and I look at each other in horror. Jump?! Are they mad?! To my shock, Nathan walks up and says confidently, "I'll jump first."

Nathan

I see the look of terror on Sarah's face as soon as I say it. She squeezes my hand and says, "Be careful, okay?" I smile reassuringly. The crowd of initiates parts as I walk up to Six. "Take your time," she says, smiling. I return the smile. I jump.

The wind whips through my short hair as a mix of apprehension and excitement rushes through me. Why is Sarah scared of this?

I feel like all the wind has been knocked out of me as I land. Safely. On a net. I start laughing hysterically, even to my own surprise. It's all a gimmick to make you scared! I wanted to yell up to Sarah.

"Name?" a teenage boy in front of me asks. He has deep blue eyes and looks around nineteen or twenty years old.

"Um, Nathan, I guess," I mutter.

"You guess?" the boy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Nathan," I confirm sheepishly. He helps me out of the net and as I step onto the ground, Dauntless members step out of the darkness and cheers fill the air. "First jumper - Nathan!" the boy yells.

I hear a scream and see as a gray-clothed figure with flying auburn hair falls onto the net. Sarah. I walk over to her and pull her up. She smiles at me and my heart turns to liquid. I don't know why, but I figure it's her. She makes me want to burst into flames or just turn to liquid. We turn and wait for the remaining initiates to jump. I see a blur of red and yellow. Huh. I guess the Amity girl jumped after all.

Tris

The transfer-initiates are:

1) Nathan, Abnegation  
2) Sarah, Abnegation  
3) Kendra, Amity  
4) Christian, Erudite  
5) Tosh, Erudite  
6) Armand, Candor  
7) Isabel, Candor  
8) Marissa, Candor  
9) Jackson, Candor

I had taken a liking to both Nathan and Sarah. Nathan looks at Sarah in the secret, stolen way Tobias used to look at me. In fact, he still does it and it's making me kinda annoyed, but also happy. Sarah's auburn hair is kept in a neat ponytail but it tends to fly into her face whenever there's a strong wind. Nathan occasionally brushes her hair out of her face and tucks stray locks behind her ears. Cute!

After we (Tobias and I) had taken the transfers to the Pit, Chasm and their dormitories, we head for lunch. To my surprise and shock, Nathan and Sarah head for our table. "Hi, I was wondering if we could sit here with you?" Nathan asks. I catch everyone's approving glance across the table (except Lynn who is poking at her food dispiritedly, like she always is) and I nod, smiling. Nathan flashes me a nod of thanks and settles himself next to Sarah, who is beside me. Sarah pokes at her hamburger, and I flashback to my first Dauntless lunch. "Hey, put this on. It's delicious," I say, passing a bowl of blood-red ketchup to her. Still looking unsure, she puts the ketchup on top of the beef and bites onto her burger. Nathan, however, is getting along quite well with Tobias, Zeke, Will and Uriah. He is chatting amicably to them, while Sarah is keeping quiet and eating her food. After lunch, I make an 'excuse' to Tobias to let me go off 'shopping' with Christina and Marlene. He allows me to but keeps flashing me suspicious glances.

Christina, Marlene and I take Sarah along on our 'shopping trip', since the initiates have their first day off, while the boys, well, be boys. Shauna and Lynn are with their brother Hector. We head to the Chasm and dangle our legs above the spray of the roaring water. "So how's initiation going along?" Marlene asks Sarah. "Um... it's okay, I guess, but I'm worried I'll become factionless," she explains and quickly puts her head down. "Aw, don't worry, you'll get through it," Christina reassures her and she smiles gratefully. "Hey, do you like Nathan? You know, in 'that' way?" I ask. Sarah blushes and nods slightly. "Omg hi-five! Will and I were initiates together and we liked each other too! I mean, we still do," Christina shouts. Luckily there's no one at the Chasm to hear her.

Tobias

Something strange is going on. Tris has never liked shopping and she actually ASKED to go shopping?! No way! Something's definitely happening. Must be something involving that Abnegation girl... oh yes, Sarah. Will went somewhere, so that leaves Uriah, Zeke, Nathan and I in Tris' and my room. Uriah and Zeke are talking to Nathan while I am just sitting on my bed, thinking about Tris. "Hello? Anyone at home?" Uriah says, waving a hand in front of my face. I snap back to reality. "Yeah? Did I miss anything?" Zeke pretends to look shocked and replies, "Duh! Nathan likes Sarah, can you believe it?! First day only!" My jaw drops and I stare wide-eyed at Nathan as he looks down blushing. Just as I was about to say something, Marlene, Christina, Tris and Sarah burst into the apartment.

Christina and Marlene start chatting, probably to avoid the awkwardness.

Tris stares at me, then at Uriah, Zeke and Nathan in turn. I know, I know, I shouldn't have let an initiate on his first day to come to our apartment. But then why is Tris with Sarah? Sarah stares at the floor, her face a deep shade of red - crimson, I guess.

"So..." Tris starts. "HI TRIS! WE'VE MISSED YOU!" Uriah yells. "Actually, he's missed you," Zeke chuckles, pointing at me. Tris flies into my arms and I fall backwards, so I'm lying on my bed with Tris on top. She presses her mouth to mine and instantly, I forget everything, and kiss her back. I shut my eyes and enjoy it while it lasts. "Ahem," Uriah fake-coughs.

"Sorry..." I mumble. "Now, time to explain! Why is Sarah with you guys?" Uriah asks.

"Then why is Nathan with YOU guys?" Marlene retorts, drawing her hand back to whack Uriah on the head.

"Hey, hey, no need to get violent!" Uriah shouts and ducks. "Cos we wanna talk to him, duh! You blockhead, your turn!"

"What did you say?!" Marlene screams and hits Uriah. "You're the blockhead here!" Uriah runs away and Marlene takes off chasing him. I sigh. Sometimes they can be like five-year-old kids. But so can Tris and I.

"Sarah's my friend," Tris says calmly, the total opposite of the two hysterical 17 year old teenagers running around my apartment. I nod understandingly. "NOW GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! EXCEPT FOUR, NATHAN AND SARAH!" Tris hollers. "Um, who's Four?" Nathan asks. "Me," I say in a low voice. Seriously, you mean he doesn't know who I am?!


	2. REALLY REALLY SORRY!

**I'm really really sorry for not updating for so long cos I didn't know if anyone would read this story knowing that there are lots of Divergent fanfics out there. So thank you very much to all those who read my story! Okay... so I thought Nathan and Sarah would be like Tris and Tobias, but then I figured you've already read like thousands of those stories, so I got a new plot. I'm not going to write it now cos I'm using the laptop on the sly (my parents aren't home) and I don't have a lot of time. In October my parents are gonna get me a laptop so I can write! **

**Oh, and I'm kinda thinking of having an Alex Rider and Divergent crossover. If you haven't read Alex Rider please do it's fabulous! I just read it last year after I got hooked on thanks to my (annoying but wonderful) brother.  
**

**Cheers  
**

**COOKIE MONSTER LOL**


	3. Chapter 2

Nathan

So... let me get this straight. Tris is Six, and Four and her are together?! What the hell! Six is like so calm and kinda short (hehe no offense) and has like absolutely no curves. Four is tall with broad shoulders and a body any guy would want. If they're really together, Four must really love Six for her personality and not looks. I can tell that Four doesn't really like me.

Armand and Jackson, the 2 Candor, are being total idiots. They tease Kendra for being short, small, scrawny and taunt her that she wouldn't finish initiation. Yes, I agree with them, but she also has this look of determination in her eyes. Armand and Jackson are just too blind to notice it. But I know something about Armand most people don't: when he was 10, he used to wet his bed. I know because Alicia, Armand's twin sister, is in my math class in school. He's obviously not cut out for Candor if he can keep such a big secret.

Christian has brown hair and blue eyes, and he looks quite handsome. At least handsome enough to attract Marissa's attention. Marissa literally melts at the sight of him. Unfortunately for her, I bet Christian doesn't even know she exists. Christian is enemies with Armand and Jackson since the first day of initiation. Apparently, Christian accidentally elbowed Armand while getting his food and somehow insulted him. They've been enemies since then. Tosh and Christian are not friends, but at least they say hi when they meet each other and chat for a bit. I think Tosh likes Marissa but Marissa is too busy admiring Christian's perfect body and sexy voice. Isabel is quiet, too quiet for a Candor. Maybe that's why she became fast friends with Kendra. I saw them chatting with each other quietly. Isabel befriended Marlene, one of the girls in Four's room, and Kendra and her are trying to catch up with the others by taking fighting lessons from Marlene. I've seen them once. Marlene is quite a patient teacher and very, very strong. Best not to mess with her.

Today, Six released our pairings for the third fight. I won my first fight with Marissa and lost my second to Jackson. Jackson is brutally malicious, ready to do anything to be at the top of the list. I bet he wouldn't think twice if he had to betray Armand.

"Since there are nine of you, Sarah will not be fighting today," Four announces. I catch Sarah's eye. She smiles shyly and looks down at her sneakers. I am paired with Armand. Oh man, this is not gonna be fun.

Armand

"First fight - Nathan and Armand," Six yells.

I smirk at Nathan. To my surprise, he glares at me with cold, hard eyes. Never knew a Stiff could be like that. We circle around each other, not attacking. Then, when Nathan seems a little unfocused, I throw my fist out onto his jaw. He stumbles backwards and I shove him, hard. Surprisingly he doesn't fall over. He blinks his eyes and stares at me. I smile fake-innocently and throw out a punch to his stomach. His reflexes work incredibly fast and he grabs my wrist. I struggle, but to no avail. "You're a frigging bloody idiot, Stiff!" I scream. "My name is not Stiff," Nathan says, his voice dangerously soft. He holds my wrist with one hand and punches my stomach repeatedly with the other. I yell in pain and knee him in the stomach. He lets go of my wrist. I kick him in his groin and he doubles over in pain.

"Armand!" Four yells. "No hitting below the belt!"

Forget it, I've already done it. I shove Nathan in the hip. He moves slightly to the side, then reaches out to slap me. I try to duck and his hand hits my ears. My ears are ringing, my vision blur. I stumble around and after Nathan punches me one last time in the stomach, I fall to the ground, groaning. I shoot Nathan a look that could curdle cream. He responds with a withering stare.

Nathan

"Nathan wins!" Six shouts and applause rings out, except from Armand, Jackson and Sarah. I feel that I don't deserve the applause. I became someone I didn't know, someone I feared I would become. I became a second Armand, or even worse. _You're a frigging bloody idiot, Stiff!_ Maybe I am an idiot, for what I have done to Armand. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he was hurting me deeply. Calm down... calm down...

Sarah walks over to me and puts an arm around my neck. "You okay?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. I nod, wincing where Armand kneed and kicked me.

"Yeah, Stiff, go to your girlfriend!" Jackson taunts. "Go to her, tell her how much pain you're in!" Armand adds loudly, "go on, Stiff!" I march up to them, giving them a blood-chilling glare. Armand stares down at me, since I'm shorter than him. "What, think you're better than me?" Armand yells. "Huh? Do you?" Sarah tugs my wrist and says, "Nat, leave them alone. You're just wasting your time with these worthless people."

"Excuse me, did you just call me 'worthless'?" Jackson demands.

"Yes, yes I did," Sarah replies, confidence radiating off her, although Jackson is more than five inches taller than her.

Armand holds Jackson back before he can attack Sarah. "Forget it, _don't waste your time with these worthless people_."

"Come on, Armand, even if you wanna insult us, be more imaginative, yeah?" I say and stalk off with Sarah.

We walk out of the training room. Four and Six seemed oblivious to us leaving. Oh well. We walk through the hallways and on our way back to the dormitory, we pass the chasm. There are three drunk Dauntless there, taking swigs out of liquor bottles and laughing hysterically. Two of whom I don't recognise, and the last boy, I've seen him somewhere before. He turns around and loses his balance over the chasm. Oh my gosh. A dark-haired, dark-skinned boy. Uriah.

**Yes! My first cliffhanger (I'm evil, yes I know bwahahahahahahaha)! Hope you like it, please review!**


End file.
